Dense Wavelength Division Multiplexing (DWDM) is a technology that is increasing in popularity among communications technology leaders in finance, healthcare, government and education research thus impacting the future deployment plans of large communications service providers. The deployment of DWDM technology can increase the capacity over existing optical communications links and networks, e.g., those using single mode fiber, while adding network flexibility to allow for the almost instant adjustment and/or expansion in bandwidth at points in the network where needed.
DWDM technology involves the packing of multiple wavelengths of light onto a single physical fiber thus providing a large multiplexing factor over standard single mode fiber. The multiplexing of multiple wavelengths onto a single physical interface has led to the possibility of routing and switching at the wavelength level across various stages of a network permitting a more efficient use of the total bandwidth by providing the capability to dynamically allocate resources as needed.
Recent advances in switching technology for optical systems have made service provider deployment of these DWDM technology systems more realistic, resulting in the need to test these systems and system components against performance benchmarks to validate the claims of a given manufacturer and comparatively evaluate similar equipment from different manufactures. It is in the interest of communication service providers, who select, purchase, deploy, and use DWDM equipment and/or switching elements from various manufacturers, to characterize accurately a system's performance, before the introduction of a new network element into the network. It would also be advantageous if these tests could be performed in an automated, systematic, cost effective, and as speedy a manner as possible. Furthermore, while optical switching systems and elements from various manufacturers operate roughly in the same manner in principle, in reality, many of the vendors rely on proprietary protocols, particularly over their control and/or test interfaces, that make testing very difficult and cumbersome. Seemingly identical tasks have to be mapped out differently for each vendor's device, and the testing has to be repeated manually. In addition, the testing devices have to be re-programmed individually to fit the specific requirements, e.g., number of ports, dynamic ranges, operational optical interfaces, control/test interface(s), control/test protocol, and test options, corresponding to a given vendor device.
In view of the above discussion, it is apparent that there is a need for methods and apparatus to provide an integrated testing tool that packages a number of hardware and software components, as well as protocol adapters for each vendor's technology. Methods and apparatus that supply an analytical engine that permits automatic test configuration set up, test execution, collection of test results and analysis of these results, presenting them to the tester in a unified manner, e.g., a Graphical User Interface (GUI)-based interface, would also be beneficial. Communication system service providers can benefit from cost effective and timesaving tools that will more efficiently allow the evaluation and testing of new DWDM network elements, from various vendors, before these elements are introduced into the network. In addition, as various deployed DWDM elements age, system and/or performance parameters may degrade. An automated, well controlled testing system with data retention capability would allow for periodic testing and evaluation of deployed devices to identify potential degradations and allow corrective actions to be taken before critical parameters exceed allowable limits.